


Abide With Me (all things must pass)

by plunderheavenblind



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst, Arson, Assassination, Bad Ending, Child Murder, Don’t copy to another site, I think that's it - Freeform, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Underage Prostitution, M/M, Massacre, Mild Sexual Content, Non-Linear Narrative, Poor Aomine Daiki, Riding, Slaughter, Sun God Kise Ryouta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 09:06:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18735943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plunderheavenblind/pseuds/plunderheavenblind
Summary: The Champion wanders along the weathered road, head hung low as he walks closer to the execution.His God has made his demands, and so now he must pay the price, even as steel and blood sticks to his tongue, a remnant of the price he pays to remain at his side.For what was his life, but a tool to wield for the whims of his God?(Bright eyes of gold stare at him, and the orphan boy knows his heart has been stolen by the sun.Through rain and fire, beyond the burning hatred that simmers deep in a fragile heart, he makes his vow.In every lifetime, he would always give be there for him.)





	Abide With Me (all things must pass)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Penance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6681148) by [orangeCrates](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orangeCrates/pseuds/orangeCrates). 



> inspired by this really really awesome work from another fandom (and a different ship of course), I haven't read it in a while so I hope it's not too similar...if it's too close to the original then I'm happy to take it down! ^.^"

When Aomine returned to Kise, clothes still drenched in blood and sweat, his heart couldn’t help but stop at the soft smile the god gifted him with, allowing a glimpse behind the veil before hiding away once again. He looked beautiful, draped over his throne with moon-lit skin bared for all to see (but never to touch). He gripped the hilt of his sword, fingers brushing over the charm set in the pommel, and kept silent. 

“Good job,” the god praised, and he slumped forwards, strings cut as he got on his knees for him. He closed his eyes, felt the weight of a slender hand on his head caressing him. For a long moment he let himself forget everything, content to indulge in this small comfort.

It ended all too fast though. A glare burned into his head, he could feel without seeing, and when he opened his eyes, his god was already standing far away from him. He clenched his hands. Of course, even when he’s done everything right, Aomine still wasn’t enough, must be lacking in some way for him to be punished like this-

“Daiki,” the lilting voice crooned, and his gaze trailed to the doors that led to their chambers. Kise stood just at the entrance, back to him as he tilted his head in a sensuous gesture. The arch of his back entranced Aomine, eyes unable to resist following the curve down to where silk pants hung low on slim hips. His hand reached out, gesturing with just a finger for him to follow.

So he did. And when he laid above the blonde god, wrenching low moans and gasps from those lips he hated so much, he knew that this was nothing more than a prize for being such a loyal dog.

His god would argue that many would beg for less - after all, it was the pleasure of the champion to act for his god. The hissed threat when he reached up to pull the veil off him reminded him of that (“you don’t deserve to taste me just yet,” spat the golden god), and like any obedient servant, he listened and continued to thrust into Kise even as he yearned to touch those lips once more.

“You’ll be mine for eternity, yes?”

The honeyed voice mocked him, poison dripping with every word. He gave a defeated nod, helpless as Kise trailed his hands over his arms.

“And every lifetime after?" 

Another nod. He felt a grin against his neck, and shivered. 

“Good.” 

He closed his eyes as he listened to the laughter of the setting sun, and let himself burn in the light of his god.

 

_There lived another boy in the temple, besides Aomine._

_He looked like a fairy born of the sun, priceless gold shining from his eyes, and he couldn’t help but blurt out, “are your eyes made out of sunshine?”_

_Somehow, the other boy looked even more pretty with his cheeks flushed bright red, and he laughed when the boy could only stutter in response, hiding how his own cheeks burned. Directing a bright grin at the other child, he stuck his hand out._

_“I’m Aomine Daiki! Nice to meet ‘cha!”_

_The blonde stared at him, curious and bright with excitement. He placed his hands in Aomine’s own, and smiled._

_He looked like spring, light and joy bursting from him as flowers did beneath the gentle warmth of the sun._

_“I’m Kise! Kise Ryouta!”_

_He fell in love in a second, and continued to fall for years after._

 

The sun beat down hard on him, the oppressing heat weighing almost as heavy as his sword.

He hated the sword. Hated his own hands for wielding them, hated the person who made it, hated his god for- 

No, he could never hate him. Hate everything about him, but never him.

Clenching his jaw, he continued to walk on until he reached the next village. No one rushed out to greet him, the town holding its breath as he walked along the peaceful roads, each step tainting the pure air around him.

An empty smile. Yeah, he wouldn’t want him to be here either.

A tomato splattered across his face. The juice spilled out, running down his cheeks and into his eyes and mouth. From the windows of the house he passed by, he heard a horrified gasp and the whispers of a concerned mother.

Muffled sobs followed, the words of a furious child reverberating in the silence of the village.

“But mama, he’s a bad man! You said he was, that’s why big bro-“

He didn’t want to hear anything else. He continued walking, pretending he couldn’t hear the mother cry.

Red tinted his face, the colour all too familiar and alike to something else. He needed to wash himself again, wipe all his sins before they soaked further into his soul. Aomine didn’t need more gold chains holding him down than he already did.

He bit his lips until they bled. With the judgement he could feel weighing down on him and the ringing cries he could still hear in his head, he thought it’d be better to keep going rather than stop here.

There was nothing left but dust and ghosts, after all. So he walked, on and on, through the cold of night and the brisk chill of darkness, until he reached the capital.

They had seen him coming, hours before he had even crossed the borders. When he reached the gates of the castle (wide open for his arrival), he thought about home, and knew that the only place he belonged was at the side of his god.

Misery loves company, as they say.

 

_Pale lips stained blood red, skin bruised and mottled with an array of colours. Alone in a field of wildflowers beneath the moon and stars scattered across the sky, he looked otherworldly and broken.  
_

_“A-Aominecchi…” The boy stared up at him, one eye full of tears, the other so swollen that he couldn’t see the sunlight in them._

_Without thinking, Aomine reached forward to touch his friend. He flinched back, and he knew._

_“We can run away?” A question, a plea, a prayer to the little boy with sunshine smiles now fallen to the cruel dark of night. And he knows, without having to see the devastation and hopelessness in his eyes, what he would say._

_“I can’t.”_

_The noose on his neck was too tight for escape, the sun subdued by greedy hands, so Aomine did the only thing he could do for him._

_He stayed with him and sat beneath the blanket of stars, the smile bestowed on him a gift that he never deserved._  


Savage eyes and bared teeth greeted him when he finally tracked the boy down.

Blood soaked his blonde hair (just like all the others, his brain reminded him), and the boy gripped the blunted knife tight in his hands. 

“Stay away! I won’t let you kill me!”

He swung his arm forward, and it took only a second for Aomine to hold him down, forcing the boy face-down to the ground. He couldn’t bare to look into those familiar eyes, else they would haunt him for the rest of his life.

He had enough ghosts looming over him - like a coward, he avoided looking them in the eye.

“I’m sorry.” The apology meant nothing, he knew already. Nothing would make up for robbing the young boy’s life.

Shit. He really was a monster now, wasn’t he?

He ignored the screams and cries - “You promised I’d be safe, liar! Screw you, stay away from me!” - bending his head to touch the fluff of blonde before pulling him up and wrapping his arm around the slender throat. He tightened his grip, taking every blow the boy struggled to give him, holding on until he fell limp.

Aomine let out a shuddering breath. He cradled the boy in his arms, swallowing the lump in his throat. He tilted the boy’s head, exposing the side of his throat.

It was all too easy to drag his knife against the pale skin, watching the blood spurt out and stain his hands red. 

The weight fell off his shoulders. Finally.

He could rest now.

 

_The sound of his cry rang in his ears, echoing in the depths of his mind. When he realised that he was being dragged away from Kise, he screamed, desperate as he reached out for the blonde._

_Face tear-stained, Kise refused to cry out even as the leering men pawed at him. Something dark flickered across his eyes, and Aomine froze for a second. That was all the guards needed for them to lift him up and carry him away, further and further away from Kise._

_“Kise!” He struggled, punching and kicking at the men. Muffled sobs followed him even after he was thrown out of the temple, the doors closing before he could get back up._

_“Let me in! Stop hurting him!” He scrambled over, pounding his fists against the wooden door. He screamed until he lost his voice, until the cries in the temple went silent, until the moon rose above him._

_Kise didn’t come out for the rest of the night. When the sky brightened with the coming of the sun, he heard a soft whisper from the other side of the door._

_“Aominecchi, the sun’s really pretty today, right?”_

_He didn’t look at the sky. He pictured a golden figure, light shining down on him as he basked in the warmth of the spring sun._

_“Yeah. It’s always been pretty.”_

 

The next town on his route was known for their beauties, stunning men and women with hair spun from gold and smiles like the coming of summer.

Like the towns before however, Aomine only saw young boys, faces scarred and disfigured, their hair shorn off so he couldn’t even tell what colour they were meant to be.

“We don’t have any blonde boys here.” The matriarch of the town announced, tone cold with fury. Behind her, a girl with golden curls hid, glaring at him with tear-filled eyes. He turned his head away, and guilt filling his lungs up with every breath he took. 

“Listen, I don’t want to do this either okay-“

“Just leave!” she snapped out, stomping towards him with hands clenched at her side. He didn’t flinch away, even when she came toe-to-toe with him. Disgust made her eyes go dark, the sneer on her face scornful and hate-filled. “‘Champion’, what a joke.”

She spat at his feet, herding the children away from him. He stood there for a while, unable to move as the silence that followed their absence paralysed him. Then, his limbs growing heavy, a sigh fell from his lips.

He was so tired. 

Dragging himself to his steed, he followed the trail to the borderlands, hoping that he could finally, finally find what he’d been searching for. 

A scraggly figure answered his prayers, back facing him as he approached them. As he got close enough to touch, he hoped that this would be the last time he would have to do this for his god.

(It was a useless wish that would never come true.)

 

_There’s only the cold emptiness in his heart now, all the warmth he had in his ragged body drained away with the absence of his sun._

_“Please,” he begged with his knees against the gravelled earth, beseeching the only priest he knew would listen to him. “Bring him back, I promise we won’t make any trouble, just bring him back here please.”_

_A solemn look, hated pity in sunken eyes. He sighed, and Aomine’s heart broke. “I cannot. He has stolen from the Grand Prester himself - not even you can save him now, little fearless one.”_

_Blood rushed to his brain. He slammed his fist against the ground and screamed, “I have to save him!”_

_The priest shook his head, turning away even when anger turned into desperation, grubby hands reaching for pristine cloths._

_“Please please_ pleasepleaseplease- _“_

_Kise disappeared one day, taken away by shadows and crowned figures. All he had left of him was a stolen charm, of the moon and the sun intertwined together, silver and gold lining the metal._

_It was fake. Of course it was._

 

Cheers heralded his arrival, the townspeople staring up in awe as he rode past them. He kept his head down, blocking out the praise they showered on him.

Their champion, the sky that held up their Sun, their _protector_.

Lies and lies and lies, all suffocating him, tightening the noose around his neck. He bit his lip, the metallic tang of blood a poison on his tongue.

He reached the centre of the humble town, a jolly man welcoming him with arms widespread and a brilliant smile. His eyes were drawn to the boy standing beside him, wide eyes shining bright. 

Aomine closed his eyes, and wished he never saw him. 

“Our home is always welcome to the Sun’s Guardian!” The head of the town announced to him, boisterous laugh reflecting the naivety of these people. Aomine pitied them.

“I need to see all the boys  here,” he interrupted the man’s spiel, praying to whoever listened that they heard the warning in his voice. If they could just disobey, hide away at least some of them, then maybe, just maybe-

He would have to hunt them down. Of course he would, but then maybe one could survive, one might slip past his gaze. 

“Whatever our god needs!”

Ah, he should have known his prayers would never be answered.

With all of them gathered around, it didn’t take long for Aomine to pick out the ones with hair made of sunshine, bright-eyed with the joys of youth. It didn’t take long for him to slit the throat of one, and then another, and then the next, and he kept going even when the parents of those boys tried to run towards him.

The boys sobbed as they died. Not a single one of them was the target of this needless slaughter, and so he killed them all.

The parents screamed, even as they are held back by the other villagers, cursing his name with all the hopelessness they possessed. Soon enough, they sagged to the ground, sobbing over the corpses of their sons while he walked away, their names and faces burned into his heart. He didn’t fear retribution - they would not dare to attack him.

After all, to go against the Sun’s will was to burn in his fire.

He rode to the next town and finding it empty of his target - killed who he needed to kill, and moved on. Again, he rode to the next town, then the next, leaving a trail of corpses in his path.

He really wanted to rest.

 

_He recognised the boy years later, wearing silk robes and with the sun in his eyes. His skin stretched gaunt over his skull, red and littered with scars, and still all he could see was the boy with flowers in his hair and a hopeful light in his smile._

_The heat of his hate engulfed Aomine, silenced him even when Kise hid that burning hate behind the beauty of his still-stunning smile._

_“Aominecchi,” he gasped out, and nothing else mattered. Once again, he swore his life to the only light of his life, and promised his everlasting devotion to the man behind the mask._

_Those lips he had dreamed of kissed him, and spoke of the fall of the kingdom and its gods in the same breath. They whispered of fire and the searing pain of the past, to one day be paid tenfold. And they gasped out in between moans of pleasure, of the life they could have together once this was over and done with._

_“Just the two of us,” he promised, splayed out on the thin sheets of Aomine’s bed, and he could only reach for the hope dangled in front of him with the desperation of a lovestruck fool._

 

The cold glare of his god weighed heavy on his back, and Aomine stared at the rug in front of him. Many had died here, right before the Sun God’s eyes. He wondered if today, they would have to replace the rug again. 

“Daiki.” Disappointment rung clear in those lilting tones, a soft sigh that pressed his head further down. He heard the rustle of clothes, soft steps moving closer to him - and then bare feet just within view, close enough to touch. “Look at me.”

He tilted his head up. Regret roiled in his stomach, twisting and turning and pressing against his skin. It only grew more turbulent when he saw the considering tilt of his head, knowing without the other even speaking that his punishment would not be an easy one.

A bell-like laugh left his god, an elegant hand coming up to cover veiled lips as his laughter grew and grew.

“Daiki,” he gasped out in between hysterical laughter, and Aomine felt _fear_. “I’m not surprised you would do this at all! I still have to punish you but...hahaha!”

He remained on his knees until the mocking sound finally stopped, a cold tone revealing the true emotions of the god. 

“Don’t come back until you’ve hunted him down. We don’t want other people to think that just anyone can get away with going against the law, right?”

Despair seized his heart, held it in a grip that choked the life out of him. No, he couldn’t, he wouldn’t. He opened his mouth to refute and-

 Didn’t speak. Nodded and rose from his position, marching out with the air of a man walking to the gallows. Kise called out to him, voice high with amusement.

“Ah, and don’t forget! Anyone that looks like him dies too, okay?”

He closed his eyes.  

 

_Aomine watched as his Kise lured another man, a noble lord, to bed, then into marriage, and then into killing the king and taking the throne - all for the blonde beauty, who fed him bitter poison and greeted Aomine with a smile while his husband died on his bed._

_“Aominecchi.” Lilting and beautiful, Aomine could only stare at the merciless now-king, heart full of bitter love and forgiving horror towards the boy he had saved and failed to protect. He realised - some time after Kise ordered the burning of the many temples in the kingdom, and before he massacred the priests and followers of the old gods - that perhaps, perhaps, he had been wrong to befriend the blonde angel so many years ago, should perhaps have shunned the pitiful boy with eyes full of tears and the seed of hate growing in his heart._

_He wondered, and discarded the thought with a heart heavy with the trust his king held for him. No, the time to leave had long passed. The moment he had seen the boy, he had been lost._

_Kise lifted his veil up (“a bride’s veil,” he had laughed out) and smiled at him, voice a soft croon as he whispered tender words of love and care, dragging his attention away from the mass-slaughter happening right in front of them. The screams of the priests burning inside the last temple in the kingdom faded away, drowned out by the beauty that was his king. Aomine kissed him, and let himself believe that Kise loved him as he did._

 

In the kingdom of the sun god, the people lived without fear of crime or hunger or pain. The tyrannical reign of those who spouted the word of the old gods had ended, the tragedies of the past burned away and from those ashes, rose the beginning of a new kingdom. Truly, the people were blessed with good fortune beneath the loving care of the golden king (and his silent guardian).

The people of the kingdom lived without fear of many things, that was true. The other truth, was that people died cursing the sun and the kingdom built from the blood and bones of many, wasting away in the shadows of crevices, where those shunned by the sun existed.

Aomine gripped the wrist of one of those people, staring wide-eyed at the young boy who looked too much like a ghost of the past. The apple dropped to the ground, and Aomine released the boy, afraid to break the thin wrist beneath his hand. He looked at the boy, and saw _him._

“Run.”

A plea, barely spoken, but the boy ran and Aomine did not follow. The people around him did not dare to say a word or stop the boy, and he resigned himself to his fate.

The sun blazed high in the sky and bore witness to his crime.

 

_A sigh, wispy and soft, left bitten lips. Kise lifted his head up to look at Aomine, resting his chin on the palm of his hand. A finger traced an unseen pattern on his skin, and his heart threatened to burst from his chest._

_“Daiki,” he breathed out, that terrible, beautiful smile rising on his face. It burned to look at him, but Aomine dared to stare right at the light of the sun._

_“Yeah?"_

_Kise chuckled, rising up to straddle Aomine’s waist again. He shifted, and Aomine cursed as he slid smoothly back into Kise. The blonde leaned forward, soft hair brushing Aomine’s ear as he whispered._

_“I was thinking,” he moaned, lips kissing Aomine’s neck, “that I should be a god. What does Daiki think I should be god of?”_

_He gritted his teeth even as Kise rode him harder, pace increasing before slowing once more, a fun joke Kise liked to play with him. He closed his eyes and forced the tears back, afraid to show weakness in front of the boy he loved (and who maybe-did maybe-didn’t love him back)._

_“The sun,” he said, and ignored the laughter echoing in the room right after._

_“Daiki is so funny.” But it must have been the right answer, because Kise kissed him like it was a reward for being so smart, what a good, loyal dog he was._

_He pushed Kise back, holding him down as he pounded into him with all the desperate rage in his heart, halting the never-ending flow of laughter with a harsh kiss._

 

(He named him the sun, because to Aomine, Kise would always be the light that blinded his sight from all that was good and right - and when he burned, his flames incinerated the world around him.

Aomine could only hold Kise tight, and pray that he could protect his beloved from his own hate.)

**Author's Note:**

> AOKI DAY AND YEET, I SUBMIT AN ANGST...NOT SURPRISED OH WELL


End file.
